1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an image apparatus, and more particularly, to an image data test unit capable of temporarily storing a certain amount of image data and transmitting the temporarily stored image data to a test execution unit to temporarily store the data therein, and testing the temporarily stored image data in the test execution unit to output results of the image data corresponding to individual frames, an image apparatus having the same, and a method of testing image data using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a test apparatus is used to test image data in order to compare a series of image data with pre-set reference specifications and process differences or similarities therebetween.
FIG. 1 illustrates the construction of a conventional test apparatus to test image data,
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional test apparatus to test image data includes a sensor group 20 constituted by a plurality of sensors 21 capable of sensing external image data, and an image data library 10 in which a large amount of image data is pre-stored.
In addition, the sensor group 20 is connected to a hardware control layer 30.
Here, the sensor group 20 is connected to the hardware control layer 30 via a hardware interface layer 25 to perform communication and transmit electrical signals therebetween.
The hardware control layer 30 functions to acquire image data from the sensor group 20. The hardware control layer 30 is connected to an image control layer 40. The image control layer 40 is constituted by a plurality of test items 41. The test items 41 have test elements pre-set to test the image data. The image control layer 40 is connected to an application layer 50.
The application layer 50 can output the image data tested in the image control layer 40 to a user as visual data.
Hereinafter, operation of the conventional test apparatus to test image data will be described.
Referring to FIG. 1, the hardware control layer 30 receives image data from the image data library 10 or the sensor group 20. Therefore, the hardware control layer 30 can acquire the image data.
Then, the hardware control layer 30 transmits the acquired image data to the test items 41.
The test items 41 compare the received image data with the pre-set test elements to perform a series of calculations to determine whether the acquired image data corresponds to the pre-set test elements.
Next, the respective test items 41 output the determination results as visual display results through the application layer 50.
However, in recent times, the number of pixels of the image data has been increased to perform high resolution, higher than the number of pixels in low resolution.
In this case, although the number of pixels is increased, the test items 41 compare the high-resolution image data with the pre-set test elements through the same calculations as the previous low-resolution image data to determine whether the image data corresponds to the pre-set test elements.
Therefore, the test items 41 have calculation regions increased to a certain level to calculate the high-resolution image data.
Therefore, in the conventional art, as the number of calculation regions are increased, the calculation time consumed by the test items 41 may be increased more than a desired level.
In addition, the conventional test items 41 perform a test using an image in which a plurality of frames is averaged. Therefore, since the results through the test items 41 are confirmed by a user as the average results, individual image data may not be confirmed when the tested image data is confirmed in order to perform failure analysis.